The Path We Choose
by xoxlissalovesyouuxox
Summary: Hinata's living an average life mostly controlled by her father. but what will happen when Naruto comes and mixes it all up? Will she turn her back on her family or the boy she loves?


**_Chapter 1_**

I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! ^-^ and Happy Holidays! 3

I jumped the sound of my alarm clock breaking through my dreams and snapping me back to reality. _Ughhh _I sighed rolling over as I pulled the covers over me and put my pillow over my head. It was 6:30 on a Saturday morning, way too early to get up; I mean it was winter break after all. Just then I heard the sound of heavy footsteps thumping up the stairs. I jumped out of bed and turned on the light.

"Oh good, you're up," he said, his voice stern. "Get dressed and take Hanabi to the mall, then you can go to that party at Sakura's as long as you're home and presentable for the meeting with the elder's tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes f-father," I said, excitement building inside of me. Sakura was throwing a big winter part at her house tonight and up until now I wasn't sure whether he was going to let me go.

"Now hurry up Hanabi's waiting," he said as he left the room and thumped back down the stairs.

As he left, I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a green thermal out of my closet and ran to the bathroom; Hanabi wouldn't want to wait long. I brushed my long mop of violet hair and threw on my clothes. I brushed my teeth and sprinted down the stairs. Then I grabbed a jacket and my moccasins and threw them on. Then I sent a quick text to Sakura.

"There you are jeez, took you long enough," Hanabi said under her breath with crossed arms.

I grabbed some breakfast and shoved it in my mouth. Then I ran out the door, Hanabi right on my heels. This was going to be a long afternoon.

We were on our way home by 12:30. Surprisingly our day hadn't been that bad. We both got all our shopping done. And we actually somewhat enjoyed ourselves.

Although Hanabi had a somewhat tough exterior she was really a sweet girl inside and she was actually fun to be around sometimes. She just worked too hard. She was a prodigy in martial arts and the most likely candidate to succeed my father and run the family business. I think sometimes she just wanted to be a kid; she was only 11 after all.

We turned on to the freeway and headed into the center of Konoha Village. It was soo busy this time of year but I loved seeing it all decorated for the Holidays. My car glided down the streets. I loved it. It was silver Volkswagen Beatle. I liked having my own car. I could go places I wanted to go without my father but that meant being everyone else's personal chauffeur. I didn't really mind too much.

As we pulled into the driveway I saw Sakura was already here to pick me up. She was recruiting Ino, Tenten, and me for party setup.

I sighed. This was just like Sakura- a half hour early. She was always punctual for everything.

"Hey!" she called from the porch, "get a move on we have stuff to do!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes smiling. Then I grabbed my bags and hurried inside. When I got inside she practically dragged me to my room.

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you!" she said bubbling with excitement. I didn't know what to expect when she pulled out a big bag with a fancy brand name label on it.

"Oh S-Sakura Chan, you d-didn't have to I a-already have an outfit," I said confidently. I went to my closet and pulled out a medium length black skirt, not to short and not too long, and a green button down shirt. I showed them to her smiling.

Sakura sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Hinata there are going to be a lot of cute boys from our class at this party!"

"B-but Sakura Chan, w-what's wrong with my outfit?" I asked.

"Well, it's conservative and not well… hot at all. You need to spice it up a little. You're pretty, show it off will you!" she practically yelled at me. I really didn't care much for any of the boys in our grade so I didn't see why she wanted me to get dressed up.

"B-bu-"before I could object, she pushed me into the bathroom, threw the bag into my hands, and slammed the door. I sighed. There was no way I was going to get out of this one.

Sakura always tried to play a big part in my fashion style, but she liked really girly stuff that just wasn't me, yet I always gave the outfits she bought me a shot anyways, just to make her feel better. I reached into the bag and to my surprise found a medium length mermaid style black dress and so I decided to try it on. I actually liked it was slimming and not too low cut. _Wow, _I thought to myself, _Sakura really out did herself this time?_ I walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh Hinata! You look amazing!" she said, a big victory smile on her face. "Admit it; you like it!" she said smirking at me.

"I g-guess so Sakura Chan," I said smiling. I put the dress away and put my jeans on, knowing father would never approve of this dress. I wouldn't dare even show it to him or no party for me. I grabbed all my things, and then we were off.

When Ino and Tenten arrived we set everything up. Sakura's house looked amazing. It was a winter wonderland and it was beautiful. After, we finished we began to get ready. They were all so pretty, I wished I had the looks and the confidence each of them had.

Ino and Sakura insisted on doing my hair. They wet it and made it wavy. My hair had never looked anything like this before. At first I was a little bit worried they would make it really over the top but it actually came out looking pretty good, then they decided to throw mascara on me.

I didn't usually wear make-up and didn't like it much, but just to make Ino and Sakura happy, for one night I allowed them to put it on me.

Then people started to arrive. First to come were Lee, Neji, and Kiba. Tenten stuck her tongue out at Sakura and stood proudly.

"See, told you my boyfriend would be here first," Neji put an arm around her waist and they walked away smiling and blushing.

I went to talk to Kiba for a while. We had been friends since middle school and he was

one of my closest guy friends. We talked about the usual until more people arrived, and he went off with his best friend Shino. One of the people that arrived was Sai. At this Ino winked at Sakura gave her a "peace out" and walked away. Sakura sighed and cracked her knuckles angrily as an evil look spread across her face.

"I told him not to be late!" she practically screamed.

I couldn't help but laugh. Although Sakura was a girly girl, she was also tough and wouldn't take anyone's crap; especially not when it came to guys. Sauske and Sakura had been dating for 2 months and they were the weirdest couple ever. He was so mysterious and serious while Sakura was really happy all the time and pretty open about her feelings. Despite these things they were really a cute couple.

She was just about to call him when, another crowd of people walked in and at the end of the crowd was Sauske.

He searched through all the faces in crowd looking for hers. Until He spotted us, and that's when I saw that there was someone following him. The boy was turned around talking to Kiba he was tall with blond hair.

And that's when I saw his face. My heart nearly stopped I stood frozen in my tracks.

"N-Naruto-Kun…," I managed to whisper

Naruto Uzumaki was the boy I had crushed on since grade school he was one of the most amazing people I had ever met. He was a complete goofball but he was cute about it. He was also absolutely gorgeous he had bright blue eyes, long spikey blond hair he was tall and slim and not mention he had an amazing body. But it wasn't really his looks that got me it was his personality he was so determined to do the best he could at everything. He never backed down from a challenge and he didn't take anybody's shit but he was also kind and caring. He had gone to America as a foreign exchange student for about 2 years, and now he had finally returned.

My cheeks felt hot as his eyes met mine. He began to move closer to me his eyes still boring into mine. I looked down at my feet wondering what I would say. When suddenly there he was, my heart was beating so fast I could have sworn everyone around me could hear it. He looked amazing he had on a long sleeve white button down shirt, with a red and green striped tie and black pants that were a little baggy. He put his hand behind his head, smiling his big goofy smile.

"Wow Hinata," he said staring me up and down "You look soo uhhh...uhhh ... ummm ... ho-I mean ugh beaut- I mean…d-different… he was at a loss for words as his cheeks turned beet red. I smiled my face must have been the exact same color. I took a strand of my hair and began to twirl it.

I was so lost in his eyes that I almost didn't notice Sakura and Sauske staring at us. Naruto seemed to notice them suddenly as well.

"What's up with you two?" Sauske said puzzled. Sakura pulled him away wanting to leave us alone. I looked at her wanting her to stay. She just winked at me this was her plan all along she knew he was coming back I was so gonna grill her for this later. She nodded towards Naruto wanting me to make a move. But what could I do? What could I say? He made me so nervous how could I even talk to him. I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize he was still looking at me. "You okay Hinata?" he said looking a little puzzled.

"Yeah N-Naruto-Kun, I'm j-just f-fine." I said flustered.

That's when the music started. The first song was a slow lovey dovey one. It was just like Sakura to make my situation even more awkward with a love song like this. I knew that she had done this just for me. I was so gonna kill her after this party was over.

Naruto put a hand behind his head looking at the ground. Then he looked directly into my eyes his face serious and collected He held his hand out to me and said confidently. "Dance with me."


End file.
